Who Is To Blame?
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: She wanted to blame herself, but she also wanted to blame Oliver. Or was it Summerby's fault? She could blame Quidditch too. Tasmin didn't know who to blame for feeling like this.


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) & THC & QLFC**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Short Story **; Prompt:** 'He/She reached out. His/Her hand grasping for hers/his...' [sentence starter]

 **(HSWW) Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 85\. Japan **.** \- Dialogue: "Just tell me that it didn't mean anything."/"I can't."

 **Fortnight Event: Song Lyrics;** 'I know that you're afraid that I'm gonna walk away'

 **Days of the Month:** Badger Day; Write about a Hufflepuff

 **(QLFC) Team:** Wimbourne Wasps **; Position:** Keeper **; Prompt:** 2000's: We Belong Together — Mariah Carey

 **Word Count:** 1,893

* * *

She blamed herself.

Staring into the flickering light set on her ceiling while the music played low in her ear, Tasmin Applebee was blaming herself.

Her auburn hair was spilled carelessly around her while her fingers played with the locket around her neck. She shouldn't have been having these thoughts, yet she was. Tasmin closed her eyes and thought about when her life took a turn; she didn't know whether it was good or not.

 _"All you care about is bloody Quidditch!" Tasmin exclaimed, poking a finger into the muscled chest of Oliver Wood. "You promised we would spend the day together, and you're going back on that promise for a practice you don't need to attend!"_

 _Tasmin felt the flush of anger creeping up her cheeks as she stared at her boyfriend. As they'd climbed into bed just moments before, she'd jokingly asked whether or not he had anything planned for the day they were supposed to spend together. She never thought he would have blown it off completely—once again, for Quidditch._

 _"You don't understand, Tas," Oliver pleaded to her, that familiar, maniacal look appearing in his eyes once he started to talk about Quidditch. "I do need to go into this practice. Our team almost lost by 50 points two days ago, and we have to be prepared. That can't happen again," he added with a shake of his head._

 _"What about us, Ollie?" she questioned. "What about celebrating a year of this relationship with your girlfriend? I'm not even going into the Harpies' practice so I can spend the day with you. Can you not do the same in return?"_

 _"We can do that any time," he replied with a wave of his hand._

 _Tasmin's breath hitched in her throat; she felt tears prickling in her eyes from the frustration. "No, we can't." Tasmin clenched her fists around the duvet. "You don't have to choose between me and your real love anymore."_

 _Oliver blinked and furrowed his brows. "Tasmin, you don't have to do this. We can work on it; matter of fact, let's discuss this more after practice tomorrow, yeah?"_

 _She shook her head and gave a sad smile. "Yeah, Ollie," Tasmin replied. "After your practice. I'm still not going in for mine."_

 _Oliver clasped her shoulders and kissed her lips quickly. "I knew you would understand." He gave her a simple smile before turning his back to her and going to sleep._

 _Tasmin lied on her back, looking up at the ceiling in thought. She did understand; she understood that she would always be second best to Quidditch in his eyes. His promise to talk about things after his practice was as empty as the other promises he made that he did not keep; Tasmin wasn't going to endure it any longer._

 _The next morning, Tasmin woke to an empty bed. After rising and showering, she gathered enough necessities to last her until she could move her things out completely. When Oliver returned to their shared flat, he would not find her. He would find a note she wrote and left on the nightstand._

 _~ We're done discussing how I give my all to this relationship, while you give your all into the damn Puddlemeres. It's over, Oliver; I can't love you anymore because it hurts too much._

 _Tas ~_

* * *

She blamed Oliver.

Tasmin didn't think she'd fall in love with someone else, and it was Oliver's fault. It had been two years since the breakup, and it was hard to avoid him because of their inner circles and profession. Tasmin wasn't about to give up what she enjoyed doing because her ex didn't understand the meaning of taking time off for someone else.

Turning on her side on the bed, Tasmin felt that she was making a good choice of letting Oliver go; but the nagging part of her mind was asking her if it was the right choice.

She turned the dial on the Muggle radio, hoping to catch a tune that'll take her mind off things, but she found something much worse.

 _"Wow…" Oliver breathed out lightly as Tasmin walked into the living room._

 _She looked down at herself with a frown, second-guessing her choice. Tasmin twisted her body to look at the green, sequined gown. She and Susan had shopped together for dresses for the Quidditch Players Appreciation Ball, and she was coerced into buying the thing. Susan insisted that the sweetheart neckline accentuated her olive skin and showed the right amount of leg with the slit that reached mid-thigh._

 _"It's horrid, isn't it?" she asked, searching his expression for an answer._

 _Oliver shook his head. "Quite the opposite, actually," he stated, approaching her. Tasmin watched him as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips softly to hers. Oliver then looked into her eyes. "You're breathtaking."_

 _Tasmin's heart skipped a beat at the way he said it and the way his eyes were examining her like a gem._

 _When he wrapped his arms around her body and lowered his lips to her ear, whispering sweet nothings, Tasmin closed her eyes with a relieved smile; this was the man she had given her heart to._

 _The ball had been magical. He'd stayed by her side most of the time, only straying to discuss other Quidditch business with teammates on occasion; but Oliver's attention was mainly focused on Tasmin._

 _They communicated with their eyes when others were watching, laughing when something funny happened, and held hands any chance they could. Their last dance for the evening started with a slow song and ended with one the most unforgettable kisses Oliver had given her._

 _After the ball, the couple lied next to one another in bed and simply smiled. Tasmin wished it could stay that way, but things went back to normal the next morning—Oliver had gone to practice before she woke up._

Hearing the song from the night of the ball nearly broke Tasmin's heart all over again. She quickly blinked back the tears attempting to escaped from her eyes and turned the radio off; no more music for her.

* * *

She blamed Summerby.

Tasmin hadn't seen Summerby since his Seeker days at Hogwarts. Despite being on the same team, she hardly knew much about him; he was normally quiet and kept to himself. She always figured it was a strategy from catching the snitch that turned into a habit outside of Quidditch.

So when they bumped into each other at one of the Quidditch supply shops, Tasmin was in for a shock. He was taller and more toned than she remembered, with tousled blond hair, enticing sea blue eyes, and an easygoing smile.

"Tasmin? Tasmin Applebee?" he asked with his brows raised.

She gave a wide smile and pushed her long hair behind her ear, taking in the changes to his physique. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Heh, no kidding," Summerby replied. "How's life been treating you since graduation?"

Tasmin bit her lip instinctively, casting her eyes down briefly before clearing her throat and returning to meet his eyes. "I play Chaser for the Harpies," she started.

"Really? Brilliant! I haven't kept up much with Quidditch after Hogwarts, " Summerby told her with an apologetic smile. "I'm here to get some things and pick the sport back up.

He answered her unspoken question, so she thought of another one. "How are things with your life?" Tasmin asked. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the States for a while," Summerby answered, "I have an uncle there who got me a job with the Magical Congress."

"Sounds like an adventure."

"It was." He paused, looking at her thoughtfully. "I could tell you more about it over lunch if you'd like."

Tasmin gave the offer a thought. She had nothing to lose now, and Summerby would prove to be a perfect distraction.

At the time, Tasmin hadn't realized how good of a distraction he'd be. Over time, she grew to love Summerby; soon enough, she'd be Mrs. Summerby.

* * *

Tasmin blamed Quidditch.

It seemed to be the root of all her problems.

Oliver with his competitive nature and dedication to Quidditch being the most problematic.

She'd become closer to both Oliver and Summerby through Quidditch.

Her problem now—another year later—was her Quidditch match against Puddlemere United, who were not only her team's rival but the team her ex played for.

If there was ever a moment she hated Quidditch, it was now.

As the teams were leaving the locker rooms and heading to the field, Tasmin locked eyes with Oliver, who was already staring at her. She took a deep breath and turned away from him. She didn't get far before she felt a tug at her elbow.

"I haven't heard from you," Oliver said after simply staring at her for a long moment.

Tasmin snatched her arm away from him. "What did you expect? That'd I would come crawling back after you made it perfectly clear what was important to you?"

Oliver shifted in his spot, opening his mouth to retort before he words stopped short. He reached out. His hand grasping for hers and lifting it slowly to stare at the jewel perched on her fourth finger. "What is this?"

"A change," Tasmin answered. "Someone actually took time away from their interests to find interest in me."

Oliver's mouth opened only to close again. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them. From the sound of the crowd cheering out in the stands, Tasmin knew time was running low for whatever he was trying to say.

"Tell me one thing, Tas," he said.

"What?"

"Just tell me that it didn't mean anything," Oliver pleaded. "If you can tell me that, I'll leave you alone."

Tasmin prepared herself to say exactly that, but her heart wouldn't let her. She knew why she couldn't—it wasn't true. The time she spent with Oliver, even with their problems, was all she could have wanted.

"I can't," she finally said softly before trying to walk away. Her effort was useless because Oliver tugged her back towards him and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were as soft and warm as she remembered them being.

He placed his hands on the small of her back while she put her arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened, only ending when another roar from the crowd reminded Tasmin that there was a match to play.

Oliver gave her a smug grin. "See you after the game, Tasmin." He walked out to the field.

She could hear the starting whistle, but her body couldn't be bothered to move. Tasmin knew she should feel ashamed that she was feeling this way about Oliver—she was engaged to Summerby. Yet she couldn't. Tasmin tried not to be that cliche girl. The one that claimed to have found her other half. Her soulmate. But she was sure she'd found it in the man walking determinedly toward the Quidditch Pitch.

She had nothing and no one else to blame.


End file.
